Houses Falling Into the Sea
by Backseat Lover
Summary: She surrounds me, fills my senses. But I've no time for her. I'm where I should be. Kyouya-centric. Mentions of KyouHaru.


**A/N:** Just something I pulled up from the depths of my documents folder .; Veterans will be used to my sporadic updates. Eh. I can't seem to write any happy things, and veterans will be used to that too. If you've just clicked on this story, and have no idea who I am, well...I am Hopes Yet Untold? Yes, definitely. Check out SHINE ladies and gentlemen, if you are still reading this.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, not even the bowl of chips in front of me, nor the bottle of water to my right. My parents bought those.

**Warning:** I rated this as T, though it might be pushing it, with the slight mentions of sex, and some language. If anyone has a problem, I will gladly move the rating up.

**Houses Falling Into the Sea**

I'm where I have to be. I'm where I should be. She's rising above me in the dark and she's smiling that smile I hate. Manipulative and greedy. She's taking what she's wants. She's taking me. And I'm taking her. We're using each other. For power. For prestige. For blood. Take your fucking pick.

It's how it has to be. It's how it should be.

And yet it's _her_ I'm seeing.

Blond ringlets, cold and bland in their perfection turn into brown curls that brush against my skin like flowing silk. Pale, nearly translucent skin turns into a creamy peach. Cruel blue eyes turn into that soft cinnamon that always brought me to my knees.

Classic, isn't it? The high and mighty Ootori on his knees for a mere commoner. A few years ago, the thought would have had me cringing with disgust.

A few years ago, I was sane.

I gave my mind, my body, my heart, and my _damned_ soul to a _commoner_. And I suppose I should say that I regret it. That I hate myself for it. But the only thing that I regret is that it's not her kissing my shoulder. The only think I hate is that this torturing illusion doesn't even come close to her.

But it's a thousand times better than my reality.

We both knew it would end, and I thought I could deal with it.

Because, I'm Kyouya Ootori. I can deal with anything.

Even during those last days, I was dealing. She wasn't, because she could never keep her emotions under control, but I could. I was pretty smug about it, too. And that last night, she was especially pissed off about it.

_"Don't you even care?" She cried, her face was becoming flushed and her eyes glistened with unshed tears._

_"Come on, Haruhi. We knew it was going to happen." I said smoothly._

_"Yes! But it's not the same thing as it actually happening, is it?"_

_I shrugged. "You should have prepared yourself for this along time ago."_

_"Don't you love me?"_

_"Do you even have to ask? You know I love you."_

_The sincerity in my voice seemed to shock her, although I couldn't imagine why. She blinked and the tears fell, and seeing them tore at me like they always did. It took so much for her to cry, and I hated to be the reason for it._

_I stepped forward and reached out to touch her, but she smacked my hand away._

_"You just can't let go of that self-control, can you?" She whispered hoarsely, her eyes were squeezed shut, but the tears were still coming._

_I frowned in annoyance. "Don't do that. You know that I have no self-control when it comes to you."_

_She opened her eyes and looked at me pleadingly. "Then why can't you be as broken up about this as I am?"_

_Her brown eyes, as always, were disarming. Even more so with such desperation in them. But I wouldn't let them get to me tonight. Not tonight. Not this last fucking night._

_"Like I said, we knew this was coming. And I, for one, am not going to get all teary eyed over the inevitable. It's pointless and rather stupid," I said sternly._

_She looked offended at first, angry, but then it past, and her eyes were filled with sad acceptance. And for some reason, it was that that had my heart breaking._

_"Alright. …You're right." She finally said, and leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. The kiss was unbearably soft and gentle. And through it, I felt her love in all its wonder. But I wanted more. I tried to deepen the kiss, but she wouldn't let me._

_She was savoring me. Savoring us. For the last time._

_The realization had me panicking, and I quickly lifted my arms to hold her to me. Never intending to let her go. But she was faster than I was._

_She stepped away from me._

_"Goodbye, Kyouya."_

_"Haruhi, don't, let's just be ratio-"_

_But she left without another word, and I was too shocked to even follow._

_I stood there for a long time, and if I thought about it enough, I could still feel her touch._

_If I thought about it long enough, she was still mine._

But now I'm where I have to be.

She's moving under me, eyes closed, moaning in appreciation.

But somehow it's her, staring up at me with those adoring eyes. I move my head, and I kiss her with all I have. All I feel.

She murmurs in surprise, never feeling such affection from me before, and returns the kiss.

And somehow it's her, smiling against my mouth, because I make her happy. Because she knows I love her.

_"I don't understand it. Any of this."_

_"I think that's what makes it so wonderful, Kyouya."_

She's letting go and bucking against me, but it's her arching against me, and crying out my name, losing herself.

I lose myself with her.

I'm where I should be.

I collapse, and she curls against me like a contented cat.

"That was wonderful, Kyouya. More so than usual. What's gotten into you tonight?" She purrs.

And it's her, caressing my face, and kissing the underside of my jaw, whispering her devotion.

"Nothing, Namine. Nothing at all."

It's been nearly a year, and I haven't been able to get her out of my head.

I haven't wanted to. And I owe it to her to keep loving her, because she gave me so much. I know I'll see her again someday. Maybe as an enemy. A lover. An old memory. Whatever I see her as, I know that at a first glance, she'll have me floored.

I find myself looking forward to it.

_"I know it's not going to last, but I like to think sometimes that it might…"_

_"And what do you see, Haruhi?"_

_"Oh, you know. A lovely house with a white picket fence, green lawn and a big, friendly, goofy dog. A toddler with your eyes, and your deviousness that you Ootori boys are always trying to hide, running around screaming at the top of his lungs."_

_"I'll have you know Ootori's don't scream. We are silent, dignified characters of society, even as toddlers. And that's a strangely domestic thought for such an independent woman such as yourself."_

_"Just dreams, Kyouya. There's nothing wrong with dreaming, is there?"_

_"No… Nothing wrong with dreaming."_

**A/N: **If you couldn't tell, Namine is his wife. Just throwing that out there! Thanks for reading, please review with anything you have to say! Haha, if anything, this might be a step forward for me. Remember to click on my author's profile and check out SHINE, an Ouran lover's dream. I go by Hopes, so sign up and get with it. JOINJOINJOIN, if you want more!


End file.
